The other Greys Anatomy
by greygirl1001
Summary: This is a different Greys Anatomy. Different Characters, different things that happend to each of them . Dont hate Appreciate
1. Chapter 1

1/19/13

**This is my first story so don't be too mean. I mean come on it's my first one. But i hope you like it and please comment. Even if you don't like it i'm still going to post more. ****  
****Well hope you enjoy!****  
****mild language.******

**I owe nothing from the show. I just really like it alot!******

**Chapter 1******

**When i woke up it still felt weird being in the old house. I couldn't believe i had left him yet again. He was with a nurse though so i didn't feel too bad. Still it wasn't going to last long. I needed to finish my internship though. Becoming a surgeon was important to me. Nothing could change that. The doorbell rang and i groaned. " Who the hell is here?" I got up almost slipping on a magazine. I ran downstairs in my sweats and a tank on. The door to our old house had a window in it so i could see the person before either getting a knife or opening the door. I smiled. Uncle Ronald had come by with coffee. He smiled. " Morning i thought you could use some coffee and a bagel." I laughed as he walked into the home. " Well thanks." He smiled and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. " Wanted to come by as well to tell you that the hospital board has accepted you to come and complete your internship." I nodded and put the cup of coffee in a mug and into the microwave. " Well thats great!" He laughed. " Now where did you put your father this time." I looked down. " A home that actually cares for problems like him." He nodded. " Well you start on monday and meet me in my office to get all your clearance stuff." I nodded. " I have to go, your aunt is waiting for me." I smiled and came around the island and hugged him.****  
****" ****Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you monday." He left and i felt better. I grabbed my cup of coffee and walked back up the stairs and back into my cozy bed. ****  
****I was pulling into the parking lot. Everyone was staring at me. It could be because i was the new girl, or the fact that my motorcycle was very loud. I turned it off and took my helmet off. A few other interns were walking by. " Wonder how important she is?" One of the girls looked back at me. I got off my bike and grabbed my bag. I walked past them and into the elevator. I was walking up the stairs to uncle Rons office when another doctor walked into me. " Oh sorry." His papers all fell to the ground. " No problem my fault wasn't paying attention." I pulled all the papers together and handed them back to him. He laughed. " OCD much." I laughed and started walking back up the steps. " Hey what's your name?" I laughed and turned around. " Eryn." I walked up the last step and into uncle rons office. " Hey sweety." I smiled and set my things down on the couch. I hugged him and then sat down in the opposite side of the desk he sat in. " Sign these two pieces of paper and you will be an official intern at Midland hospital." I laughed and took out my pen from my pocket. As i was signing a doctor walked into the office. " What is it lewis?" I signed the last piece of paper and handed the paper back to him. " Ummm sir theres a patient in the E.R who is trying to fight some of me and the other interns." I laughed. Uncle ron looked down. " Why don't you take my niece to the locker room while i handle this." He nodded. " Yes sir." I got my helmet and my bag. I was clipping my badge as we left the office. I was walking in front of him. " Uhhh so what's your name?" I was ignoring the fact that this Lewis guy wanted to get to know me. I was not here to socialize, I was here to focus on passing my exams and finishing my internship. I put my stuff in the last locker available and walked out. " Ummm where are you going?" He was watching me go for the elevator. " I'm going to go help in the E.R." He was dumbfounded. I laughed as the elevator doors closed. ******

**Well i hope that was good chapter. Please Review****  
****- GreyGirl1001**


	2. Chapter 2

1/20/13

**Chapter 2**

As i entered the E.R i felt peace. This was my home. A nurse handed me a chart and i raced into one of the rooms. A young girl was unconscious from a car accident. " She has broken femur and possibly a subdural hematoma. Lets get her to a CAT scan." The doctors took her up and a doctor came into the room. " Well if it isn't little eryn." I smiled as i was cleaning up the mess.  
" Are you my resident?" Doctor Farele smiled and put something in the trash. " Yes and its my job where i know my interns are." I nodded. "Come on i do a debrief after everything is done in the E.R." I nodded and followed her out. " Oh and Dr. Farele please don't tell anyone of who i'm related to." She laughed. " Its hard now because everyone knows." I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I groaned and walked passed her. We walked into the elevator and were quiet. As the doors opened we walked straight into a debrief room. " Now tell me how are all our patients?" I stood with my back to the door, in the corner away from everyone. " Well has refused yet again to taking his pain killer." Farele nodded then looked to Lewis. " Mrs. Matson is out of surgery and her vitals are excellent." Farele was righting the rest of the notes then turned to me. " Ginger is currently in surgery. She has a subdural Hematoma and a broken femur. the ortho team and the neuro team are currently working on her and only have a few more hours left of surgery. She'll be fine and she will recover fully." Farele nodded. " Ok i would like you all to go check on your patients and report back to me after lunch." We all left and i went to the scrub room. I walked into the O.R and stood towards the back. " Ahhh if it isn't the newest intern. Your patient is doing excellent. She'll make a full on recovery." I nodded then left the room. I walked into the locker room. I took an aspirin and then took my jacket off and grabbed my helmet. I raced out to my bike and revved the engine. Lunch, where to go. I was near downtown when i saw the diner. Mom and i would go there when dad was in surgery. I sat at the same booth we sat in ordered the same thing and then reminisced about the times we had with her. I was walking back into the hospital when my pager went off. I ran towards where gingers room was. Ginger was awake and was talking to her mom. I smiled and walked in. "Hi Ginger how are you doing." She smiled. " Tired and a little hungry." I nodded. "She'll have to wait a while before she can eat. She's looking excellent." Her parents smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled as i walked out of the hospital. Today was a good day. I was eating some chowmein when the phone rang. " Hello?" I sat down my bowl. " Ummm hey its Lewis, umm this may sound weird but umm some of the other interns and I were going out for drinks and we wanted to know if you umm wanted to come." I laughed. " Ummm nah i'm fine." I hung up the phone before he could tell me where they were going. I was watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and smiled. Adrien was in the door window making that famous smile of his. " What are you doing here." He kissed my forehead. " We never got to say goodbye." I laughed as he pulled me onto the couch. We probably wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

1/20/13

I felt like being generous so here's a few more chapters for ya!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3.

Adrian and I were talking about the last time we officially hung out. He was an attending at the hospital while i was finishing my last few months of interning. I was getting him a cup of coffee when i saw him looking at one of the pictures sitting on the table. I handed him his cup then put the picture face down. " Whats wrong with it?" I laughed. " Nothing I just wish she was still here today." He nodded and sat back down on the couch. " So hows your dad?" I kind of choked a bit on my coffee. "Umm he's doing great umm he's in a home now. He had another attack and it just sorta got me hurt." He nodded then sat the mug down on the coffee table. " You know if you would have told me that you were coming back i would have picked you up at the air port." I laughed. " Ohh umm i sort of drove out here." He laughed. "Nice." I smiled. "It was nice having you come by." He hugged me then left. I was walking into the hospital when Lewis came running up to me. " Farele needs you in the O.R. Her resident didn't show up and she said you know how to do the surgery." I groaned. " Whats the surgery? I threw my helmet and bag into my locker and put my scrub cap on. " It's an ortho case and spleenectomy." I nodded as we ran to the O.R. I was in the scrub room getting ready when Uncle Ron walked in. " Erin another ortho doctor would like you on abase with him when your finished." I nodded and then got a towel. The nurses put my gloves and gown on. I went to the leg. " It'll need a rebar to get it back in place." I started getting the bar fitted and ready. Farale was finishing up with the spleen when the original ortho doctor came in. " Who the hell is this?" He was pointing at me. " That is my newest intern who is now planning on becoming an ortho surgeon." I was stitching the young man's leg doctor groaned. " I was in Seattle for a bigger surgery." Farale laughed. " This boy here was in a car accident that involved him, another car, a bicycle and a pick up truck. What was your big surgery on." I finished stitching up and started cleaning up. The doctor stormed out of the room. I laughed and threw my gloves and gown into the waste bin. Farale came out and laughed. " Good job today." I nodded and started finishing up the paperwork for the patient and the hospital. I was walking into the locker room when some of the interns attacked me. " I heard you did a surgery all by yourself?" Some girl was all up in my face. I pushed her back and laughed. " It isn't bad, at the hospital i worked at before i came here they let me do it all the time. I can do any surgery, i just havent picked a single place." I grabbed another pair of scrubs and went into the bathroom. I was putting my pants on when i got a page from farale. I ran out of the locker room and into the E.R. There was bunch of car crash victims. " Awesome." I laughed at the intern next to me. " Kristen." I laughed. " Erin." We both ran in different directions. I was putting a kids shoulder back in place and stitching his left cheek up. I was walking into the cafeteria when i saw Kristin sitting with Lewis. I walked over to them. " Uhh do you mind if i joined you?" Lewis's food fell out of his mouth. Kristin laughed. " Sure." I smiled and sat down. So I had mad a few friends and found an old one. Life in Tacoma wasnt bad. Wonder how the rest of theses last three months would be like.

Hoped you liked!


End file.
